


漂亮尾巴

by Guinevere960717



Series: 各种单篇AU [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Summary: 狐妖圆x捉妖师荣
Series: 各种单篇AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955602





	漂亮尾巴

权顺荣在一阵刺痛中醒来，觉得自己的背凉冰冰的。他半闭着眼睛去摸自己的背包，却摸到了一团软绵绵、毛茸茸、热乎乎的东西。  
“妖怪！”权顺荣顿时清醒了，“腾”地坐了起来。那团蓬松的东西像是被他的叫喊声惊吓到了，猛地收了回去。他迅速抽出了腰间的匕首，指着对方的方向。  
果然是妖怪。权顺荣大口喘息着，看清了对方的模样。那团毛茸茸的东西是一条雪白的长尾巴，懒洋洋地拖在地上一摆一摆，而尾巴的主人正坐在洞窟的角落里不屑地看着他。  
“哼——”对方站起身，把揣在袖子里的手伸了出来，锋利的爪子在火堆的映衬下闪闪发光。“把刀放下，否则我就把你撕成碎片。”  
权顺荣的背上冒出了大片冷汗。他只是初出茅庐的捉妖师，刚刚开始独立捉妖，却遇到了如此凶狠的妖怪，真是难以应付。他右手颤抖着举着匕首挡在身前，左手抓过背包，在脑中迅速搜索着该用符咒、毒粉还是烟雾弹。此时他的脚也很不争气地疼了起来，让他忍不住发出了痛苦的抽气声。  
“不要自寻死路了。”对方不屑地坐在了他对面。“你就是害得森林臭气熏天的罪魁祸首吧？”  
权顺荣呆住了。师父要求他到森林里镇压作乱的妖怪并封印它们的灵魂，仅此而已。  
“我是来捉拿破坏村庄的妖怪的，不知道你在胡说什么！”权顺荣其实只抓到了几只抱着麦穗逃跑的小妖怪，把它们的灵魂收集进了瓶子里，并没有抓到传说中趁着夜色踩坏农田的大妖怪。  
“杀死小妖们也就算了，还囚禁它们的灵魂……没安好心。”对方撇了撇嘴，甩着尾巴走出了洞窟。

权顺荣出神地凝视着火堆，努力回想着白天的记忆。这是他进入森林的第二天，被一只体型庞大的妖怪追赶时一脚踩空，随后就失去了意识。现在仔细想想，自己恐怕是掉入了猎人们设置的陷阱、又扭伤了脚吧。背包里封印小妖们灵魂的瓶子都被打开了，那些呼啸着的灵魂也不见踪影。可是，现在脚上却被涂上了草药汁，本该高高肿胀起来的脚踝也只是轻微地鼓了起来。难道，是刚才的妖怪救了自己吗？怎么可能，师父明明说过，妖怪们都是无恶不作的，为了修炼不惜杀死其他妖精和过路的人类，灵魂罪孽深重，所以才要将它们一一捉拿，并且把它们的灵魂加以净化，以免伤害更多的人类。一只真正的妖怪会杀死自己，而不是把救助自己。  
“自以为是的笨蛋。”那条长着长长尾巴的妖怪回来了。他把口袋里的浆果掏出来倒进罐子里，坐在角落里一颗颗悠哉地食用。权顺荣这才感受到肚子空落落的，可是背包里的食物已经不见了，或许是昏迷时被其它动物衔走了。  
“是你救了我吗？”权顺荣试探着小声问。他感觉这只妖怪似乎并不想伤害自己，或者说根本懒得伤害自己，刚才展示爪子的行为只不过是面对匕首的反击罢了。  
“切，”对方高傲地瞥了他一眼。“我就不应该费力把你这只脏兮兮的人类拖过来，浪费自己的草药库存。”  
雨声突然落了下来，现在正是晚秋，夜里时不时地降下几场大雨。权顺荣的斗篷不见了，或许是落在了陷阱里吧。他打了个喷嚏，开始认真观察对方的模样。无论是头发还是尾巴都是没有一丝杂毛的银色，耳朵在头顶不安分地一动一动，还有亮闪闪的爪子，对照《妖怪图谱》里的模样，恐怕是一只狐狸妖怪吧？如果能化成人形，应该已经修炼了很久，说不定还有很强的法术，并不是自己这种初出茅庐的捉妖师可以对付的。这种级别的妖怪，恐怕根本不必到农田、果园里作乱就能捕获很多猎物，所以也不会是这次捉拿的目标。不过，能够擒拿一只这样的妖怪，师父一定会对他大加赞赏。可是对方费力地救了自己，如果此时下手，真可谓是恩将仇报。权顺荣叹了一口气，就好像自己现在有什么主动权一样。脚受伤了，自己也抵挡不了这样的妖怪，对方不把自己一击毙命就是万幸，还在指望自己能捉到对方，真是痴人说梦。现在活命要紧，还是乖乖装出驯顺的样子吧。  
“谢谢你。”权顺荣轻声说。“我不应该误会你的。”  
对方盯着他的脸看了一会儿。权顺荣被那双在黑夜里也显得亮晶晶的眼睛注视得浑身发毛，忍不住垂下了头。那条尾巴探寻地伸了过来，却被主人强行收了回去，藏在了身后。  
“不稀罕。”对方一扭头，却把盛装浆果的容器朝他的位置推了推。“早知道人类是这样的坏东西了。”  
权顺荣很想把手伸进去掏几颗充饥。可是他刚动了动手指就犹豫了。会不会是这只狐妖想骗取自己的信任，把自己毒死或者装进罐子杀死，又或者藏着其它阴谋诡计呢？迟疑的瞬间，狐妖迅速把罐子抱回了怀里，垂下嘴角露出了受伤的神情。  
“雨停了就走吧。”对方冷冷地说。“再敢回到森林伤害我的同伴，就咬穿你的脖子。”  
“不是的……”权顺荣居然有点后悔了。对方或许没有任何恶意，只是想分享自己的食物。如果存心伤害自己，尖牙利爪都是很好的武器，没必要用可能被识破的食物诱饵吧。  
“人类的心真是险恶。”狐妖抱紧了自己的大尾巴，把脸埋进去靠着角落躺了下来。“你那些小手段对我统统无效，好自为之吧。”

权顺荣就这样在洞窟里住了下来。他的脚似乎是在坠落坑底时扭断了，身上也被陷阱里的铁夹制造出了大大小小的伤痕。狐妖在洞窟门口设置了结界，以免其他动物或妖怪循着血腥气前来捕猎。天气随着场场秋雨的落下渐渐转冷，狐妖除了白天出门采集食物，越来越多地留在洞窟里。权顺荣不禁开始好奇，这只妖怪救治自己的目的何在，不会是养肥了用作冬天的存粮吧？  
“喂，人类。”狐妖玩着自己的尾巴说，“你究竟为什么要囚禁妖怪的灵魂？”  
“师父要我把它们收集起来、交给他净化，这样它们才不会继续危害村民啊。”权顺荣想了想说，“还有，我叫权顺荣，我不叫‘人类’。”  
“危害。”狐妖玩味着这个词语，“它们只是因为山火，失去了家园才跑到人类领地的。妖怪们的灵魂根本不需要净化。你把那些灵魂囚禁起来，害得它们因为不甘心而无法顺利地回归大地，森林里臭得让我头疼。”  
“怎么会……”权顺荣犹疑着说，“师父那样做是希望它们能转世成为善良的动物呀！”  
“转世？它们只会在森林里腐烂，永远得不到转世的机会。”  
“可是师父……师父是最善良的人了，绝不可能这样做呀。”  
“哼。”狐妖撇了撇嘴。

权顺荣在还没有记忆的时候就因为一场妖怪作乱而失去了父母，被在观中修行的师父收养了。师父告诉他，他的父母是最声名卓著的捉妖师，而他的责任就是继承父母的遗志，成为出色的捉妖师，保护平凡的人类。因此他努力修习法术，立志完成父母的心愿。可是师父的要求很严格，自己也总是难以达到，没少遭到责罚。跪在庭院里顶着水桶受罚的时候，他不禁想到，如果自己依然和爸爸妈妈生活在一起，恐怕就不会这样辛苦了吧？但师父只不过希望自己能更快地独当一面，因此自己决不能怨恨辛辛苦苦把自己养大的师父。林间总是有那么多的妖怪，自己要加倍努力才能将他们一一收服才行。  
“呀人类，你怎么又发呆。”狐妖把一只苹果塞到他手里，“是不是又在想着怎么杀死妖怪了。”  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“迟钝的家伙。”狐妖摇了摇尾巴，“我是全圆佑，这片森林里最厉害的妖怪。”  
怪不得根本不怕自己，还有心思关心其它的妖怪呢。  
“又有妖怪被杀了，是不是你的同伙做的。”全圆佑啃着苹果说，“灵魂都找不到了，我可是忍着很大的臭气才把他们安葬了。人类的报复心可真强，最坏的妖怪也不过是踩坏了你们一些食物、就要夺取他们的性命来报复。”  
“不是的……”权顺荣也觉得自己理亏了。“农民们种植那些作物很不容易的，没有收成的时候全靠这些存粮……”  
“妖怪们修炼也很不容易！”全圆佑气愤地对他呲了呲牙。权顺荣吓得一缩，狐妖立刻意识到自己的行为不妥，慌忙闭上了嘴巴，却咬到了舌头，皱起了眉头。“想要获得一点法术，需要花上几十年的功夫，把灵魂抢走了，它们连转世的机会都没有了，只能带着强烈的不甘被虫蚁吞噬尸体。现在森林里的臭气越来越重了，全都是妖怪们怨忿的味道……”  
“知道了。”权顺荣小声地说。“我以前还以为这样是帮他们呢。”  
“倒是有一些作恶多端的妖怪，灵魂脏得无可救药，只不过这样的货色通常都被我闻到污秽的气息而干掉了。”全圆佑摇了摇头，“你如果也是怀着伤害他人的目的来的，我也会闻到并且杀死你的。”  
“你不想吃掉我吗？”权顺荣话一出口就自知失言了。  
“你闻上去脏兮兮的。”全圆佑的尾巴和耳朵顿时垂落下来，“我只是为了积攒功德，好尽快修炼得更厉害罢了。如果把你这样脏兮兮的人类吃掉了，恐怕我的五脏六腑都要变臭了。不过——”  
“什么？”  
“我救你也不是白救的！”全圆佑理直气壮地说，“每天植物们都抱怨要被我采秃了，本来我吃得不多的……”  
“不好意思……”权顺荣想，自己确实吃得不少，可能是受了伤、受了惊吓需要恢复的缘故吧。  
“你得查清到底是谁在为非作歹才行！”全圆佑一扭头钻进了洞窟，抱着自己的尾巴蜷成一团。

第一片雪花落下来的时候，权顺荣终于可以站起来自己走路了。全圆佑看到他试探着走出洞口时，居然露出了一点失望的神情，还险些失手把手里的坚果掉到地上。权顺荣沉浸在脚伤恢复的喜悦中，并没有注意到全圆佑转瞬即逝的微妙表现。  
“人类！”全圆佑的声音居然有一点颤抖了。“如果偷偷逃跑我一定会把你抓回来的！”  
“不会的。”权顺荣扶着墙面小心地坐下来，“既然你救治了我，我也要报答你才行。我会查清到底是谁伤害了无辜的妖怪。”  
无辜的妖怪。权顺荣突然意识到自己说出了从未说过的词语。他从前认为妖怪们都是罪无可赦的，可是全圆佑告诉他它们不过是走投无路，才出于生存的本能到人类的领地去寻找食物。更何况，先修炼出法术的妖怪往往要保护自己的族群，所以面对人类难免因恐惧和责任心表现出一些攻击性。这些话和师父的话截然相反，可是全圆佑的所有行为都在证明着这些话的真实。全圆佑从没有走出过这片森林，只是采集一些植物果实当作食物；全圆佑保护着弱小的生物、包括他自己不受到伤害，即使很厌恶臭气，还是把那些枉死的妖怪安葬妥当。一边是救了自己的妖怪，一边是养育自己的师父，他不知道自己该相信谁、听取谁的见解。他只知道自己并不想继续收集妖怪的灵魂了，因为他并不具备全圆佑那样、凭借气味判别一只妖怪是好是坏的能力。可是如果违背了师父的要求，他大概会再被责罚、再被要求收集更多的灵魂、伤害更多的平凡妖怪吧？权顺荣忍不住叹了口气，一颗眼泪顺着脸颊流了下来。  
“呀，人类！”全圆佑慌张了起来，“查不到也不会吃掉你的！你想离开，随时、随时……”  
全圆佑也陷入了困惑。他过去从来没有如此近地触碰、嗅闻一只人类，和他交谈、和他共同居住在一座洞窟里。他听说人类狡诈、凶狠，面对违背自己利益的妖精从不留情。可是面前这只被他饲养了几个月的小小人类，灵魂里并没有冷漠和肮脏的气味，只是想单纯地保护自己的同类、报答自己的抚养者罢了。更何况，这只人类的修行尚浅，并不具备趁他不防溜出去伤害妖怪们的能力。自己过去只是因为讨厌眼睁睁地看着其他生物死去、发出腐烂的味道而帮助他们的，并不是对于行善有多么大的执着。他强大、美丽，不需要除了浆果和水之外的东西就能很好地生存，并且一天天变得更加强大和美丽。可是面前的人类害怕自己而小心翼翼的模样让他感到好不爽，说谢谢的口气让他好开心，哭泣的样子又让他觉得很心痛——总而言之，人类真是一种麻烦的生物！

权顺荣如约开始了自己的追查。  
他跟随着全圆佑的脚步，踏过松软的落叶、干燥的枝条，触碰湿润的土地、冰封的河水，寻访作案者的痕迹、安葬妖怪的残骸。雪片落下，星星升起，他们就在树下或是新的洞窟里安眠。全圆佑的尾巴柔软而温暖，把自己埋进去时还能闻到干燥的草木气味。权顺荣想，这或许是他十几年人生里最平静、舒适的日子。如果未来的每一天都是如此，就这样在森林里缓慢地老去也无比幸福。  
那些残骸似乎是被人类的武器杀死的——伤口整齐得像被锋刃切割过，灵魂也不知所踪。他猜想有其他捉妖师来到了这片森林，镇压抢劫农户的妖怪，或者云游四海的僧侣听说了传闻，出手来封印他们。可是即使是再强的捉妖师，也没有必要杀死那些不需要伤害谁就能生存的妖怪。他们只不过是过着自己孤单的生活，就像全圆佑一样。他想，或许就像妖怪中有一些心思险恶、大部分单纯无害，人类或捉妖师也有好有坏。他们或许只是善良的人怀着对妖怪的偏见而出手，或许是邪恶的人想要利用妖怪们的灵魂为非作歹。他第一次对自己的族群感到如此失望——世上明明有不必伤害彼此的道路可走，为什么要踏上压榨其他生物以满足自己目的旅程呢。那些流血的伤口、沉重的怨气和无处安放的身体让权顺荣感到痛苦和不安。或许捉妖师并不是好的职业，他想。世上并没有那么多值得剿灭的妖怪，即使真的值得，那么其他妖怪也会为了保护同伴而出手的。这样的想法无疑是对爸爸妈妈的心愿、对师父的教诲深切的背叛，他不允许自己这样做。可是他同样不愿意伤害无辜的妖怪，把它们的灵魂装进玻璃牢笼。  
“是人类做的。”权顺荣笃定地说。“我或许需要回到人类的村庄里才能搞清。”  
全圆佑叹了口气。  
“很难办吧？我把你收集的灵魂都放走了。”  
“没关系。”权顺荣笑了笑，“我会告诉师父真相的。”  
“搞不清也没关系的。”全圆佑低低地说。“我总有一天能找到的。”  
“我不会欺骗你。”  
“不要因为亏欠感而做你讨厌的事情。” 全圆佑坚决地说。“伤好了、就回去，只是不要再伤害善良的妖怪们。”  
“是值得做的事。”权顺荣握住了全圆佑衣袖下的指尖。它们摸起来凉凉的，软软的，脉搏在下面一跳一跳。“我会记得你。”  
“我才不要记住一只人类。”全圆佑藏起爪子，以更加轻柔的力度把权顺荣的手包裹进手心。“权顺荣。”

权顺荣靠在一棵干枯的老树上，丢掉手里的弓箭，缓慢地滑坐下来。强烈的疲惫和痛苦如同冰冷的雪片，逐渐将他的身体和心吞没。离开全圆佑后他立刻回到村子调查杀害无辜妖怪的凶手，一番折腾下来毫无收获，却遭到了村民们的质疑——捉妖师会为妖怪的生命大费周章，一定是被妖术蛊惑了。师父狠狠地责骂了他一通，制止了他的辩解和反驳，并说他一派胡言，无非是被狐妖制造出的幻象所欺骗，动摇了降妖除魔的意志。洞窟里温暖的火焰，全圆佑柔软的尾巴，浆果甜蜜的气味，所有的记忆都带着真实的温度和触感。他绝不愿意相信，也绝不愿意承认这一切都是精心设计的谎言。全圆佑看上去什么也不在乎，又怎么会编造如此复杂的陷阱，却从他身上一无所获呢。  
临走前师父取出了一把弓。他说那是权顺荣父母的遗物，他们曾用它击溃了无数的妖怪，保护了一座又一座村庄的平凡人。弓上沾着他父母和妖怪最后一战时的血痕，提醒他别忘了为父母报仇雪恨。权顺荣此刻觉得，这张弓是礼赠也是诅咒，赐予了祝福和希望，却让他无力摆脱自己厌恨的事业。

“人类。”权顺荣几乎在白雪皑皑里沉沉睡去了。熟悉的声音在他耳边响起，迫使他睁开眼睛。  
“对不起。”他小声说。“我没能找到真凶。”  
“不要紧。”全圆佑平静地看着他，“我已经有了线索。”  
“师父要我杀死你。”权顺荣指了指脚边散落的弓箭。它们被纷纷的白雪逐渐掩埋，只露出模糊的形状。“他或许会亲自来抓你的。”权顺荣的声音一点点低了下去。他觉得眼皮很沉重，再也没有力气把它们张开了。  
“你要把自己冻死在这里吗？”全圆佑收起尖尖的爪子，碰了碰他的脸颊。

再次醒来时，权顺荣觉得浑身暖呼呼的。他下意识地抱紧了怀里的大尾巴，抬眼对上了全圆佑凝视着他的眼神。  
“你压痛我了。”  
“不好意思……”他放开手脚，平平地摊在洞窟的地面上。或许是全圆佑用了些法术，这里丝毫感受不到外面寒冷的气息。“你不怕吗？”  
全圆佑坐起身，把角落里散落的弓箭放回他怀里。  
“害怕人的是你。既不敢违抗，又不敢下手。干脆做个胆小鬼，在风雪里变成一具僵尸。”  
“挺好的。”权顺荣把那些弓箭推开了。“我喜欢这片森林。我会做个很长很好的梦。”  
“事到如今你还在相信你的‘师父’吗？他根本不在意你的死活，只希望你抓到妖怪、收集灵魂。说不定他说的都是假话，杀死无辜妖怪的就是他本人呢。””   
“有时候我也这样想。”权顺荣慢慢地说。“我在村民们家里找不到任何能杀死妖怪的器物。而师父有一百种方法可以办到。他是唯一的捉妖师了。”  
“你就甘心被他利用？”  
“我逃不掉的。”权顺荣看着那把血染的弓叹气。“逃吧。他盯上你了。”  
“他不是我遇到的第一个捉妖师，也不是最后一个。”全圆佑拨了拨头发，“他办不到。别想了。按照人类的说法，你在‘发烧’。你应该好好睡觉。”

烛火剧烈地颤动，神像的暗影投在地面上，吞没了神前祈祷的人。香炉袅袅升起白色的雾气，北风尖利的呼啸声席卷而过。  
“是你杀死了顺荣的父母吧。”全圆佑坐在屋梁上说。“又夺走了他们的弓箭和孩子。”  
“不错。”师父并没费心转过头去看高处的狐妖。“真是慈悲啊，妖怪。居然在意一个灵力缺缺的男孩，还为他以身犯险。”  
“这就是你虐待他的理由？”  
“没用的东西就该毁掉。”他缓慢地站起身，压住不断颤动的香炉。呼啸声越发剧烈了，刺得耳朵隐隐作痛。  
“你得不到的。”全圆佑跳下来，用剑指着对方的咽喉。“那些灵魂都是在冤屈痛苦中被封印的，它们的灵力不可能为你这样肮脏的心所用。放了它们，我也放过你。”  
“心慈手软是要付出代价的。”香炉的盖子叮叮当当地蹦跳着，有什么要呼啸而出。  
“圆佑——”门“砰”地打开了。权顺荣气喘吁吁地抓着弓箭站在门口，惊骇地注视着全圆佑的剑锋。他再度醒来时全圆佑已经不见踪影，隐隐的预感让他不安极了。  
“顺荣，我的好徒弟。”师父转过头对他微笑，“把妖怪引到这里害我。”  
“不干他的事。”全圆佑干脆地说。“我来救我的伙伴们。”  
香炉的盖子猛地跳开了。黑色的雾气争先恐后地喷涌出来，扭曲着幻化出可怖的形状。师父拔出了腰间的木剑，轻轻一挥便驱使着那团雾气对着全圆佑张开了血盆大口。  
“师父、师父，不要！”权顺荣扑上去抓住了剑柄，却被狠狠地推开了。雾气随着剑的挥舞，扑向了他的胸口。  
“跑啊，笨蛋！”全圆佑一剑挥散了对他而来的雾气，大声喊道。  
“你说灵气不会为我所用，确实如此。”全圆佑剑间迸射出的光芒和雾气深深地纠缠在一起，发出凄厉的撕扯声。“但是我可以污染它们、利用它们的怨恨——”  
原来如此。权顺荣僵在原地。那些灵魂都是他的受害者，他攫取那些纯净的灵魂来帮他人制造肮脏的力量。  
“怎么可能被你得逞。”全圆佑探出手去抢夺香炉，还未接近就听到了自己手臂上发出的嘶嘶声。雾气如同沉默的火焰，灼伤了他的皮肤。伤口隐隐泛出红色的光芒，继而变得同样焦黑。星星点点的光芒从皮肉的缝隙间渗漏出来，汇入了深不见底的雾气。  
权顺荣抓起了箭。雾气的像是一片沼泽，不断侵蚀着全圆佑的皮肤。那些溢出的光芒只怕是全圆佑积累多年的灵气，消散殆尽的一刻就是他生命的终结。权顺荣猛地绕到师傅的身后，一把抢过了香炉，用箭头狠狠地刺了上去。雾气发出令人作呕的咆哮，接着扑向了他。师父揪住了他的领口，一把将他掷在地上。他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，香炉的热力也灼烧着他的手，发出焦糊的气味和噼啪声。  
“叛徒！”师父狠狠地用法杖击中了他的脖颈，他几乎要放开手了。闪烁的光芒不断地提醒着他，全圆佑的生命在迅速地流逝，并且一刻不毁掉这个香炉，悲剧就不会停止。他闭上眼睛，把滚烫的香炉抱进怀里，一箭一箭狠狠地刺了下去。雾气的呻吟和嘶吼令他想起秋季的雨夜，那时候他流着眼泪醒来，又在全圆佑温暖的香气里睡去。熄灭的火堆偶尔迸出一两颗小小的火星，散发出燃尽的气味。火星消失在黑暗里，雷声慢慢地远去。洞窟里只剩下他们均匀的呼吸声……

香炉破裂的那一刻，箭头应声而碎。权顺荣产生了一种奇妙的解脱感，扭过头缓慢地望向身后。师父的躯体在地上一动不动，被黑暗占据了太久的心随着邪恶造物的破碎而一齐消逝了。无论是杀死权顺荣的父母、利用权顺荣的微弱灵力或是腐化妖怪们的灵魂都没能让他得到想要渴望多年的灵力。权顺荣丢开灼烧得发黑的木杆、丢开曾经盛装着无数冤魂的香炉碎片，看了看手心破溃的皮肤。纠缠着全圆佑的雾气沉默地崩解成一小团一小团，继而变回了原本的银色，蹦蹦跳跳地跑向了森林。全圆佑就蜷缩在神像下，雪白的长发和皮毛熏得片片乌黑，灵气像缓慢的溪流一般从他的伤口中流淌出来。  
“杀掉我吧。”全圆佑张开眼睛，一颗小小的眼泪在他的眼角徘徊。“你是最好的捉妖师，打败了谋害师父的妖怪，保护了村民们。这是一个圆满的故事。”  
“为什么——”权顺荣跪下来，颤抖着看着全圆佑发光的身体。雾气明明已经散去，那些伤口也理应停止扩散。神像前的烛火缓慢地熄灭，冒出一缕细细的白烟。  
“好冷。”全圆佑的声音变得越发地细微了。他看着拼命翻找背包里药物的权顺荣，低声说，“抱抱我。”  
雪落了下来。风与雪片细微的摩擦声显得庙堂内越发寂静。一片黑暗中，唯有那些伤口像燃尽的焦炭般隐隐泛光。

第一缕春风吹过林间的湖面时，一只小白狐快乐地停住脚步，欣赏着倒影里自己毛茸茸的尾巴。权顺荣气喘吁吁地抱着满怀的坚果跟上来，被那副洋洋得意的模样气笑了。  
“臭美精！”  
“我本来就很漂亮。”


End file.
